poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is planned to be shown on YouTube after Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy because it continues directly from where this one left off. Plot On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Taran (Grant Bardsley), whom Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu meet, is an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben (Freddie Jones), with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King (John Hurt), whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket and Pete work for. The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy (Susan Sheridan), an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam (Nigel Hawthorne), a gypsy woman named Esmeralda, her pet goat named Djali, a gang of Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and the newly-added Sloth Fratelli), the Mystery Inc. gang (Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley), Littlefoot's recent friend Jesse (Jason James Richter, Free Willy, which the 12-year-old character himself is from), Celebi (Ash's old Pokémon friend from Pokémon 4Ever), and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi (John Byner), Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King. As the new friends face witches, elves, Littlefoot's old ghost friends Slimer and Stay Puft, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Esmeralda, Djali, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse Greenwood, Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, Pete, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Esmeralda and Djali will appear during the dining room sequence and then from the scene in which Taran meets Princess Eilonwy, the Goonies themselves will appear from the scene where Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, and the others are locked in a cell, Scooby-Doo and the gang will appear from the scene where they are still in a cell with Fflewddur Fflam, Jesse (from Free Willy and still as the same 12-year-old kid) and Celebi (from Pokémon 4Ever) will appear from the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam (just like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, where Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas appeared from that scene onwards), Slimer and Stay Puft will appear from the scene where Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Taran, and the rest meet the Fair Folk, and Pete and Team Rocket will work for the Horned King in this film. *Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen are revealed to be old friends of Genie. *Littlefoot, Ash, and their friends have met Esmeralda and Djali before in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Ash, Simba, Genie, Mickey, and their friends have met the Goonies before in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Andy, Stef, Sloth, and Genie will see Esmeralda and Djali again in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *The witches (Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen) will reform themselves in later Land Before Time crossover films. *This is probably the only film where Jesse guest stars as the same 12-year-old kid as the origianl Free Willy, as he will guest star as an animated 13-year-old teenager in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven and then as a live-action teenager in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, and more. *Genie was originally going to work with Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen in this film, but many people believe that the witches are evil and yru17 finally thought it was not a good idea, so he decided that Genie will be with Littlefoot and the gang in the entire film, along with Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *This is the first time Ash and the gang have ever guest starred in a Land Before Time/Disney crossover film. This is mainly because the film is set directly after Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, which they also guest star in. *In the dining room, Esmeralda dances with other gypsy woman, but she joins Littlefoot in this film, too. *Aladdin is mentioned during the dungeon scene where Taran tells Princess Eilonwy that Hen Wen can tell the future; Stan mentions that she can tell the time that Littlefoot and his friends met Stan and the others back in Agrabah right before they met Aladdin. *Like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron (in which Jack Skellington was not captured by The Horned King's henchmen), Jesse, Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, will not be caputured by the Horned King's henchmen, who capture Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and their friends, after finding the Black Cauldron. *Unlike DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, the Pokémon movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Aladdin trilogy, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Lion King 1 and 2, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Goonies, the Scooby-Doo movies, and Free Willy. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film to feature a live-action guest star. It is also one of a few films to guest star a live-action character in an animated crossover; the others were Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, which both had Achmed the Dead Terrorist working for Jafar. *After the Horned King gets sucked in to the cauldron, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy beat up Pete and Cera headbutts Team Rocket and Pete into the sky and said "And don't come back!". *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 17 the same way as Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, all of the mature content will be removed from the South Park bits, like the fact that the scene where right after the dragons kidnap Hen Wen, one of them attacks Kenny, leading to Stan saying "Oh, my gosh! They killed Kenny!" and Kyle saying "You buttheads!" will be shown. *After Gurgi wakes up alive and before Celebi takes Jesse back to his own time period at the end of the film, he will ask Littlefoot that the next time he and the gang see him again, he should invite Taran and the others over and Taran, Scooby-Doo, Mikey, and the others will agree with Jesse's visiting idea. *Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Celebi, and the others will see Jesse again (this time as 14-year-old teenager) in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Before Jesse asks Littlefoot to invite Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and others over next time he, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and the others see him again and also before Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and the rest (except for Jesse and Celebi) go to Taran's home, which is Caer Dallben, Genie gets angry asking if Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Taran, and the gang scared the frogs, woke up Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, and they brought him in there, and all of sudden, they're walking out on Genie, then he shouts "I don't think so. Not right now! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, so SIT DOWN!!!", Petrie and Littlefoot scream in horror, then, Genie says he is kidding and happily packs up his stuff, and Littlefoot said that he and the others are going to miss him, and Genie said "Me too, Lily." and the Genie, very happily, gives everybody a hug, kisses Gurgi and spits hairball, and he's off the see the world shouting "I'm history! I'm bisology! No! I don't care what I am! I'm free!", and before the end credits, the Genie appears saying "Made you look." by the bottom of the rolling film. Dubbed Scenes *Before Taran feeds Hen Wen, Petrie told Taran that he can fly and said that it is a hard thing, Taran was in his younger voice being dubbed as Littlefoot replying "I guess it is. We can't do it.", Ducky said "Nope, we cannot do that alright.", Littlefoot said "Snorters can't fly either.", and Taran also said "Actually, it's pigs can't fly". *Although young Jesse is one of the guest stars of the film, during the scene where Gurgi steals Taran's apple, when Gurgi says "Oh, poor miserable Gurgi always thought the T-Rex was the enemy.", Taran is already dubbed as older Jesse saying "No. YOU are the enemy". *After the Horned King says "Throw the boy, the dinosaurs, the other kids, the Pokémon, and the animals to the dungeon.", Petrie told Team Rocket to get him and the others out that terrible place or they will be sorry and James is dubbed as Ozzy replying "Yes. Sorry we didn't do this sooner. Say 'Bye bye' leaf eater!", then Jessie, James and Meowth cackle. *During the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam, Jesse is once again dubbed as Littlefoot (just like in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy) saying "No!" while telling Gurgi to give the harp back to Fflewddur. After Taran states that Gurgi is nothing but a coward and a thief, when Jesse asks Mikey who he is, he also being dubbed as Littlefoot saying "So, who are you?". When Mouth shows Jesse that he spits marbles out of mouth, he is being dubbed as young Simba disgustedly saying "Ew! Gross!". After Jesse asks Celebi if what it thinks about going with him, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and the others to follow Gurgi in search of Hen Wen, he is heard laughing in Littlefoot's voice and also dubbed as Littlefoot saying "All right, come on! (clears throats) But you'll have to keep up". *In the scene where Orddu tells Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Celebi, Taran, and their friends to be turned into frogs and get eaten, Jesse is being dubbed as young Simba saying "Puh! You can't do anything to me.", Zazu laughs and says "Technically, they can. We are in their house.", Jesse is still dubbed as young Simba saying "But, Zazu, they're nothing but crazy, mangy, stupid witches.", and Zazu says "Ex-nay on the oopid stay.", but Brand tells him "Forget about 'oopid stay'. Let's amscray!". However, adult Simba is one of the guest stars of Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *After Gurgi jumps into the Black Cauldron, Littlefoot is being dubbed as young Simba shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Yru17 originally thought of having Jesse dubbed as young Simba shouting that word, but he thought that the long use of the word "no" would be too long for a lip-syncing bit with Jesse, so he decided to have Littlefoot dubbed with young Simba's epic use of the word "no". *During the scene where Taran and Jesse get the Horned King sucked into The Black Cauldron, while Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket cakle in the hyenas' voices, Jesse is being dubbed as young Simba saying "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?", Jessie of Team Rocket is dubbed as Shenzi replying "Like you?", and Jesse is still dubbed as young Simba replying "Oops". When the Horned King grabs Jesse on his face, he is dubbed muffled as Taran saying "No! Don't!" (depite him being 12 years old in this film) before Jesse hits the Horned King. Notes *Both Jason James Richter (who played Jesse in the first three Free Willy films) and Freddie Jones (who voiced Dallben in The Black Cauldron) were in another fantasy family film entitled The NeverEnding Sotry III: Escape from Fantasia, in which Jason James Richter took over the role as Bastian (now as a teenager) and Freddie Jones took over the role as Koreander (aka the Librarian). However, Bastian's role in The NeverEnding Sotry III: Escape from Fantasia is a bit older than Jesse's role in the original Free Willy and this crossover. *Both The Goonies and The Black Cauldron were released in theaters at the time when a 1980's Scooby-Doo television series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo on ABC for its television broadcast in 1985, the same year Walt Disney Pictures debuted its first logo at the beginning of The Black Cauldron. When The Black Caulron was released to theaters, Sean Astin (Mikey) was 14 years old, Corey Feldman (Mouth) and Jonathan Ke Quan (Data) were 13, Jeff Cohen (Chunk) was 11, and Jason James Richter (Jesse from Free Willy) was only 5, but by the time The Black Caulron was released to home video, Sean Astin and Corey Feldman were 27, Jonathan Ke Quan was 26, Jeff Cohen was 24, and Jason James Richter was only 18 years old. *''The Goonies'', Free Willy, and The Black Cauldron were filmed in a 2.35:1 widescreen ratio. *The idea of having Jesse being referred to as a whale boy is like Taran referred to as a pig boy and the idea of having Genie call Littlefoot "Lily" is like Genie calling Aladdin "Al". *''The Black Cauldron'' was first released on home video in 1998, the same year The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released directly to home video, the anime television series Pokémon aired on televion for the first time in the US, and South Park was still on television in 1998. *''The Black Cauldron'' was re-released on DVD to celebrate its 25th anniversary in 2010, the same year The Goonies was first released on Blu-ray and re-released on DVD in the US to celebrate its 25th anniversay, Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove was released directly to DVD and Blu-ray, the DVD releases of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home and Free Willy 3: The Rescue were re-printed, and all four Free Willy films were re-released on a repackaged 4-film collection DVD. *''The Black Cauldron'' was first re-released on DVD and re-released on VHS as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was released directly to VHS and DVD and Pokémon: The Movie 2000 was released in the US theaters. *Mickey Mouse, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, and The Black Cauldron were created by Disney. *John Leader, who narrated trailers and TV spots for the first seven Land Before Time sequels as well as a single TV spot for the theatrical release of The Land Before Time and a TV spot for the theatrical release for Free Willy (see Fox 5 commercials (July 1993) (Volume 106) for proof), narrated the second version of the trailer for the 1998 home video release of The Black Cauldron. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films